Windshear Consults Fusillade
Summary: Fusillade calls Windshear out for some discussion and demonstration of his skills, and decides what might be good training for him. Northwestern States The Northwestern states, Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana, and Wyoming range from the rainforests and sometimes volcanic mountains of northeastern Washington to the white-sand beaches and sea-carved monoliths of Oregon to the odd combination of lakes, fertile farmlands, and black lava desert in Idaho to Yellowstone Park in the high plateaus and deserts of Wyoming to the stunning peaks and lush valleys of Montana. Dipping one long wing as she banks, Fusillade has parked herself in a holding pattern over Glacier National Park. The rocky crags, situated on the border of Montana and Canada, are capped in white glaciers as winter advances through these hinterlands. A finback mountain sits below her as she loiters, awaiting Windshear's arrival. Tetrajet got orders to meet Fusillade at this local and is heading there at a pretty smart speed. He comes into the area and sees her in a holding pattern and slows up a bit. "I am here, Fusillade." he rasps though the comm. <> Fusillade chimes out to the attending Windshear, mentally ticking off 'dutiful' on her laundry list of performance traits. <> Rocking back and forth on her wings, she asks, <> She doesn't provide any context for the questions just yet. Tetrajet circles a bit as he listens to her then he replies, << I ended up off Cybertron not long after Megatron left after Optimus Prime... I ended up in an outreaching sector of the populated universe as it were and did lots of things to sustain myself>> he angles in a bit closer and continues to circle, << I have been in a few civil wars, have been a pirate, piloting the shuttles or whoever would pay me the most, been a free trader...what am I the proudest of though?>> he thinks for a moment, <> he pointedly avoids the what is he the least proud of... Space-Going B-1R Lancer flicks her nose-whiskers. <> The curvy bomber changes her flight path to slide ahead and slightly below Windshear, updrafts from the winds meeting the mountain buffeting her and making her surge upward toward the smaller craft in an unannounced test of his aerial agility. Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer misses Tetrajet with her Grab attack! Tetrajet pulls up and banks to the left as she surges up toward him, << Interesting.>> is all he says as he levels back off and banks around to face her. <> Fusillade prompts again, her tone more firm as she adjusts her flight path to avoid any collision with the aircraft. Tetrajet circles around giving her room to adjust her flight path and to keep from any possible collisions, <> <> Fusillade responds crabbily. <> Windshear says rather sullenly, << I ignored my orders to meet Ruse when we were ordered officially to become wingmates, I stole a shuttle and left after Megatron when they left to go after the Autobots... I was wanting to catch up and join, I was caught in the same asteroid belt they were -- my shuttle was detroyed, I dont remember much after that but coming online in a brig and later sold to some weird beetle race of aliens. I escaped and, well, did what I had to do to survive and make my way back here... ok?>> he is not proud of this, nor how he left his wingmate high and dry, nor the fact that he failed in what he was trying to do. And now with Ruse back hes had to face this and deal wtih it and now it seems hes got to bring it up again. <> Fusillade declares. <> Decepticons have unusual value sets. Fusillade mentally ticks off some pretty standard, common Seeker attributes: willful and prideful. <> She leans into a steep dive and plummets to the nine thousand foot high peak of her chosen mountain. Tetrajet follows her down though keeps his distance, <> he doesnt finish his sentence but goes off on something else, <> he chuckles a bit as he circles around again. The sleek bomber rears up, wings collapsing onto hips even as the rear fuselage splits to form arms. The horizontal stabilizer slides up, the forward fuselage folds up accordian style, and Fusillade hops up on thrustered feet. <> Fusillade blurts out, letting Windshear skate around some of the touchier topics. <> she remarks wryly, before throwing her arms wide as he approaches. "Welcome to Fusillade Mountain!!! So, next thing... what kinda weapon output do you have?" Tetrajet chuckles as she announces that its 'Fusillade Mountain' and then he rumbles, <> He pauses and brings his weapons online, <> he fires them off at a section of mountain away from them and it does standard damage for the regular issue Seeker lasers, << In root mode I am equipped with my blades I am sure you know of and 2 system debilitating lasers though one is pretty glitchy of late -- as well as my standard seeker lasers.>> "MY MOUNTAIN!!" Fusillade shrieks in dismay, hands flying up to clutch her helm. "The hyoomans actually CALL IT THAT I didn't make it up! You blew a chunk out of it!!!" Fusillade says, "MY MOUNTAIN!! The hyoomans actually CALL IT THAT, I didn't make it up! You blew a chunk out of it!!!" Astrotrain says, "...what?" Scavenger says, "What are you talkin' about, Fuse?" Astrotrain says, "Stay outta my booze!" Tetrajet pulls up a bit startled, <> he isnt sure what hes suppose to do. He cant exactly reverse the shot and the damage, <> Fusillade sags visibly into a pout, before waving a hand and mmmphing. "Tell me more about your blades. Those typically don't end well for Seekers, the heavy duty servos needed to bring enough force to a knife or sword to make it useful against advanced Cybertronian alloys are heavy!! Not a good idea for aerial units that want to maintain their agility." She unfurls her own wingblades in a fan-like flourish, holding them out in a fine ready stance. "In my case, I have just enough oomph to use these babies defensively. To deflect incoming attacks and get distance on my targets so I can nail 'em proper." She flicks one yellow optic shut in an approximation of a wink, and continues, "So let's see what sorta blades you got here, then. You're gonna have to make some decisions quick, your designs could lead you down a few different paths of development!" Tetrajet closes in to hover in front of her and transforms. Once hes set and his thrusters have stablized him in a hover, both his hands make fists and he extends two short swords from inside his forarms. "I have the strength to use these aggressively and they have saved my life on more than one occasion." He rasps, "They do occasionaly get broken but they are easily replaced. They stay sharp from built in sharpeners that hone them when I retract them." Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the Decepticon, Windshear Rocking back on her heels, Fusillade hmmmmmmmmmms. "Small, good. That'll help. And... sounds like they make you pretty happy." She paces back and forth. "Well, I've already decided that you would be a good candidate for learning advanced recon and scouting. You can continue to train on your blades, provided that you focus on precision to make your strikes count, and consultation with our engineering corps to add enhancements to your weapons. Since you are at least moderately adept at shuttle piloting, you are to choose another one of our newer Seeker additions and teach them your piloting skills. These tasks do not have a definite deadline, and are assigned in addition to another mission of undisclosed nature that I will assign to you in the near future." Windshear nods, "Yes, Executrix." He likes the idea of recon and scout and watches her for a moment. "I will await your orders for the mission, then." "Get hopping on the other tasks in the meantime," Fusillade nods sharply, pleased when she sees Windshear's body language convey his interest. "Very well then! Dismissed! Oh and be sure to fly through the valleys til you get to central California, buzzing Alameda on the way out to New Crystal City is a scream." She flashes a grin, and takes to the air! Fusillade leans forward, wingblades whipping out to their full span, even as her arms lock backward in place as the rear fuselage. Her torso folds out to the become the cockpit of a space capable B-1R Lancer, ready for flight! Combat: Space-Going B-1R Lancer begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Windshear smiles at her suggestion, transforms and takes off the other way. Robot Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet.